


帝国小狼狗的奇妙梦境

by AJINajin



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJINajin/pseuds/AJINajin
Summary: 于炀X祁醉！！！反攻反攻！！！慎入慎入！！！





	帝国小狼狗的奇妙梦境

**Author's Note:**

> 于炀X祁醉！！！反攻反攻！！！慎入慎入！！！

于炀也不清楚现在是什么情况，自己反应过来的时候正含着祁醉的性器，这倒没什么惊讶的，只是自己的手指为什么会插在祁醉的后穴？？？世界fong球了？？？  
当然这由不得于炀多想，祁醉浅浅的呻吟引起了他的注意，他连忙抽出手指，爬到祁醉旁边，问“祁醉，你..你是不是不舒服？”祁醉抬眼看了于炀一眼，大剌剌的敞着腿，嘴里吐出两个字：“继续。”于炀感觉脑子里轰的一声，不知道祁醉今天抽什么疯。可是自己从来不会拒绝祁醉，就只能顺着他继续趴下去做口活加扩张。  
两人自从在一起之后几乎都是祁醉在上，美其名曰是帮于炀脱敏。于炀倒也乐在其中，祁醉技术很好，自己也能爽到，再退一万步讲，就算祁醉无法让自己获得快感，单凭着自己对祁醉的爱也足以让自己达到高潮。  
而现在的情况完全脱离自己的控制，祁醉不知道为什么躺在自己身下，自己还刚刚才把手指加到第三根。祁醉躺在床上，黑色的头发有些长了，随意的散在枕头上，上半身还穿着一件衬衫，扣子全解开了，紧致的肌肉随着呼吸起伏；下半身一丝不苟，自己埋在他腿间，祁醉一条腿曲着搭在自己肩上，一条腿平放在自己脸侧。于炀看着祁醉被扩张过的后穴一张一缩，被臊的一阵脸红。  
祁醉看着小朋友脸红的好笑，拉着于炀压在自己身上，手顺势摸到小朋友早就胀大的性器轻轻笑出了声：“小哥哥，大小很可观嘛，不知道会便宜哪个姑娘。”于炀红着脸憋了好久，才憋出一句“便宜你了”。祁醉倒也不在意，握着于炀的性器就放在了自己的穴口：“小哥哥，现在让我看看我占了多大的便宜吧。”  
于炀虽然没有主动经验，但是被动经验还是很丰富的。他想着以前祁醉都是在自己穴口磨蹭一会才慢慢进入的，下意识就认为这是基本程序。于炀小心翼翼的在穴口小幅度的蹭，生怕弄疼了祁醉，还仔细观察祁醉的反应，突然被祁醉的脚抵住了下腹：“小哥哥花样挺多啊，不能快点进来吗，不能快点，”说到这里还舔了舔唇“操我吗？”于炀吓得一滑，大半性器一下子进去了，祁醉在身下发出了满足的叹息“小哥哥真棒，小哥哥真大..小哥哥，你动一动啊...”于炀听了才反应过来，握着祁醉的腰开始操动。  
于炀的性器也不算小，祁醉的后穴又从没被使用过实在是紧得很。于炀只能在里面胡乱戳刺，想找到那个能让祁醉快乐的点。在一次意外的插动时祁醉发出了有些甜腻的声音。于炀再迟钝也知道这是怎么回事，便专心向那点冲刺，祁醉被操的一晃一晃的，嘴里胡乱的喊着什么，于炀看了脸更红了，这样的队长，真的特别....性感。  
于炀一边操动一边拿了润滑又挤了一点，唯恐祁醉有一点不适。润滑挤进又被于炀的性器带出，沿着臀瓣流到床单上，浅粉色的润滑印在纯白的床单上，倒是色情。于炀下身的动作就像刚枪一样，凶猛又准确。祁醉一边被操一边露出了一点点笑容：“小哥哥....嗯...技术挺好啊.....啊....真是....真是经验丰富啊....啊..真爽...”于炀被祁醉一波骚话说的耳根都红了，下身更用力的凿进祁醉后穴，换来的是祁醉更放浪的叫声：“宝贝儿....心肝儿...亲亲.....好会操...操的老公好舒服....”于炀又用力了几下，就发现祁醉竟然被自己操射出来了。连忙拔出自己的性器，不愿在祁醉不应期的时候继续带给他冲击，撸动了两下就在祁醉小腹上泄了出来.....  
正准备抱祁醉去清洗却突然抱了个空，于炀一惊脚一蹬突然醒了过来，身边是空空荡荡的，房间里除了闹钟的滴滴答答的声音就只有自己的喘息声，反应了好一会才想起祁醉出国谈合同了。叹了口气，瞥到自己下身，无奈至极的去厕所洗内裤，一边搓一边想着以后不能再让祁醉出差那么久，自己可真是太想他了。


End file.
